Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki:Poll Results
__FORCETOC__ Poll 1 (December 16, 2012 - January 16, 2013) How do you feel about this manga? #Excellent = 35 (92.11% of all votes) #Great = 3 (7.89% of all votes) #Average = 0 (0.00% of all votes) #Boring = 0 (0.00% of all votes) The poll was created at 13:17 on December 16, 2012, and so far 38 people voted. This poll ended on January 16, 2013. Poll 2 (January 16, 2013 - February 13, 2013) Which Deadly Sin do you think Merlin represents? #Lust = 30 (66.67% of all votes) #Pride = 9 (20.00% of all votes) #Gluttony = 6 (13.33% of all votes) The poll was created at 04:26 on January 16, 2013, and so far 45 people voted. This poll ended on February 13, 2013. Poll 3 (February 13, 2013 - March 17, 2013) Which is your favorite Weird Fangs member? #Golgius = 22 (52.38% of all votes) #Friesia = 11 (26.19% of all votes) #Ruin = 6 (14.29% of all votes) #Jude = 3 (7.14% of all votes) The poll was created at 03:53 on February 13, 2013, and so far 42 people voted. This poll ended on March 17, 2013. Poll 4 (March 17, 2013 - April 30, 2013) Which is your favorite fight in the Baste Dungeon Arc? #Meliodas vs. Ruin = 18 (52.94% of all votes) #Meliodas vs. Golgius = 7 (20.59% of all votes) #Meliodas vs. Diane = 3 (9.09% of all votes) #Ban vs. Jude = 3 (9.09% of all votes) #Diane vs. Friesia = 2 (5.88% of all votes) #Ban vs. Jericho = 1 (2.94% of all votes) The poll was created at 13:17 on March 17, 2013, and so far 34 people voted. This poll ended on April 30, 2013. Poll 5 (April 30, 2013 - June 4, 2013) What did you think about the Side Story, Bandit Ban? #Excellent and lovely story! = 64 (94.12% of all votes) #Clichéd and predictable, but not bad = 3 (4.41% of all votes) #Terrible like all Side Stories = 1 (1.47% of all votes) The poll was created at 04:30 on April 30, 2013, and so far 68 people voted. This poll ended on June 4, 2013. Poll 6 (June 4, 2013 - July 15, 2013) Who will win the Byzel Fight Festival? #Meliodaz (Meliodas) = 23 (31.51% of all votes) #Matrona = 16 (21.92% of all votes) #Old Fart (King) = 13 (17.81% of all votes) #Cain = 12 (16.44% of all votes) #Baan (Ban) = 5 (6.85% of all votes) #Hauser = 3 (4.11% of all votes) #Griamor = 1 (1.37% of all votes) The poll was created at 17:03 on June 3, 2013, and so far 73 people voted. This poll ended on July 15, 2013. Poll 7 (July 15, 2013 - August 26, 2013) Who's abilities are you currently most interested in seeing? #Jericho = 35 (56.45% of all votes) #Cain = 17 (26.42% of all votes) #Hendricksen = 6 (9.68% of all votes) #Veronica = 3 (4.84% of all votes) #Dreyfus = 1 (1.61% of all votes) The poll was created at 03:57 on July 15, 2013, and so far 62 people voted. This poll ended on August 26, 2013. Poll 8 (August 26, 2013 - October 3, 2013) Will Diane retrieve her sacred treasure, Gideon? #Yes, definitely! = 57 (87.69% of all votes) #Either way is fine~ = 6 (9.23% of all votes) #Nope, hope she doesn't. = 2 (3.08% of all votes) The poll was created at 15:05 on August 27, 2013, and so far 65 people voted. This poll ended on October 3, 2013. Poll 9 (October 3, 2013 - November 23, 2013) Who will conclude the dramatic battle in the Byzel Arc? #Diane! She'll obliterate Helbram! = 53 (70.67% of all votes) #One of the three unrevealed Deadly Sins will appear! = 12 (16.00% of all votes) #Nah, Helbram will prevail. = 10 (13.33% of all votes) The poll was created at 11:39 on October 3, 2013, and so far 75 people voted. This poll ended on November 23, 2013. Poll 10 (November 23, 2013 - January 27, 2014) Are you excited that The Seven Deadly Sins is licensed by Kodansha Comics? #Yes! It's finally officially out in English! = 92 (84.4% of all votes) #Hopefully, it won't be too expensive. = 10 (9.17% of all votes) #Not really... = 7 (6.42% of all votes) The poll was created at 03:20 on November 23, 2013, and so far 109 people voted. This poll ended on January 27, 2014. Poll 11 (January 27, 2014 - March 4, 2014) How long would you like the series to be serialized for? #At least more than 300 chapters. = 114 (82.61% of all votes) #Longer than Fairy Tail! = 15 (10.87% of all votes) #Up to around 100~200? = 9 (6.52% of all votes) #END NOW. = 0 (0.00% of all votes) The poll was created at 15:57 on January 27, 2014, and so far 138 people voted. This poll ended on March 4, 2014. Poll 12 (March 4, 2014 - April 11, 2014) Which battle are you most looking forward to? #Arthur vs. Hendricksen = 69 (67.65% of all votes) #Hauser and Guila vs. Holy Knights = 22 (10.78% of all votes) #Gowther vs. Threader = 11 (21.57% of all votes) The poll was created at 08:45 on March 4, 2014, and so far 102 people voted. This poll ended on April 11, 2014. Poll 13 (April 11, 2014 - April 20, 2014) An anime adaptation has been confirmed! Are you excited? #OF COURSE!!! = 69 (71.88% of all votes) #Yes, but it's a bit too early = 24 (25.00% of all votes) #No, not really = 2 (2.08% of all votes) #Slightly = 1 (1.04% of all votes) The poll was created at 11:45 on April 11, 2014, and so far 96 people voted. This poll ended on April 20, 2014. Poll 14 (April 20, 2014 - July 7, 2014) When should the anime begin broadcasting? #Fall 2014 = 149 (65.93% of all votes) #Next Year = 43 (19.03% of all votes) #Summer 2014 = 34 (15.04% of all votes) The poll was created at 06:00 on April 18, 2014, and so far 226 people voted. This poll ended on July 7, 2014. Poll 15 (July 7, 2014 - August 8, 2014) Are you excited about the upcoming spinoff series, The Seven Deadly Sins High School? #YES! I can't wait! = 50 (48.08% of all votes) #Seems okay~ish = 41 (39.42% of all votes) #NO. WHY DOES IT EXIST??? = (13 12.5% of all votes) The poll was created at 08:21 on July 7, 2014, and so far 104 people voted. This poll ended on August 8, 2014. Poll 16 (August 8, 2014 - August 28, 2014) What platform will the upcoming video game be on? #3DS/2DS = 22 (52.38% of all votes) #PS3/PS4 = 14 (33.33% of all votes) #Xbox 360/One = 3 (7.14% of all votes) #PC/MAC/Linux = 2 (4.76% of all votes) #Smartphones = 1 (2.38% of all votes) The poll was created at 02:55 on August 9, 2014, and so far 42 people voted. This poll ended on August 28, 2014. Poll 28 (July 14, 2019 - October 14, 2019) Which is your favourite Sin? #Meliodas = 133 (21.25% of all votes) #Diane = 53 (8.5% of all votes) #Ban = 124 (19.80% of all votes) #King = 60 (9.58% of all votes) #Gowther = 54 (8.63% of all votes) #Merlin = 54 (8.63% of all votes) #Escanor = 148 (23.64% of all votes) The poll was created at 05:01 on July 14, 2019, and so far 626 people voted. This poll ended on October 14, 2019. Poll 29 (July 14, 2019 - October 14, 2019) Which is your favourite SDS Power? #Full Counter = 61 (15.29% of all votes) #Creation = 39 (9.77% of all votes) #Snatch = 39 (9.77% of all votes) #Disaster = 40 (10.02% of all votes) #Invasion = 38 (9.52% of all votes) #Infinity = 42 (10.53% of all votes) #Sunshine = 140 (35.09% of all votes) The poll was created at 05:03 on July 14, 2019, and so far 399 people voted. This poll ended on October 14, 2019. Poll 30 (July 14, 2019 - October 14, 2019) Which is your favourite Sacred Treasure? #Lostvayne = 47 (12.27% of all votes) #Gideon = 28 (7.31% of all votes) #Courechouse = 28 (7.31% of all votes) #Chastiefol = 183 (47.78% of all votes) #Herritt = 28 (7.31% of all votes) #Aldan = 27 (7.05% of all votes) #Rhitta = 42 (10.97% of all votes) The poll was created at 05:03 on July 14, 2019, and so far 383 people voted. This poll ended on October 14, 2019.